Finn's Island
by lind-z lou
Summary: Takes place during Vitamin D..Finn can't sleep, so on Skinemax he watches Gilligan's Island, and this is what happens. T on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my very first story, and I bet it's not very good, but hey it's my first story. :] So here is Finn's Island.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or Gilligan's Island. Just the idea. :]**

Finn Hudson was just the kind of guy every boy wanted to be. Quarterback…of the worst football team ever, had a hot girlfriend…who was pregnant..Rachel Berry…wow. Yeah perfect. His life was a total mess right now. He couldn't sleep at night..he died on Level 2 in Halo..that is like amateur. But he didn't care. He was way too tired to care.

_Stupid game…I bet a second grader could get past Level 2...gah! Whatever…I wonder what Skinemax is playing..hey Gilligan's Island..memories. I always like Gilligan. He was…well…just like me. Clumsy, funny, stupid…yeah._

After watching Gilligan for three hours straight, whenever Skinemax started playing regular things again, Finn fell asleep.

***GLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEEGLEE***

Finn woke up..things were different. He was laying sand. He sat up quickly looking around. He saw Mr. Shue running around looking for everyone. It kinda reminded him of Lost. And he was Matthew Fox.

"Finn!" Mr. Shue yelled.

"Mr. Shue! What happened?!"

"You don't remember? We shipwrecked our boat. We're on an island."

**So ahh! They're shipwrecked! Sound familiar?? :P Please review...even though you don't have too. Constructive criticism is nice. :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to hogwartsxpsychicxjonas**(love the name. :D ), **PucksMuse**(love that name too.), and **Barbie09**(gotta love barbies.) **for reviewing. It took me forever just to post this cause I didn't know how. Haha. Enjoy!**

Finn looked around. _A ship!? I don't rememeber a ship._

"Mr. Shue, what are you talking about?"

Mr. Shue looked at Finn, with a confused look on this face.

"Come on little buddy, you don't remember? There was a tropical storm and we shipwrecked here. And who is Mr. Shue? It's Skipper to you Gilligan."

Finn was confused. _What? Gilligan? My name is not Gilligan…or is it. My mom lied to me about my name? No…that's not right. My mom wouldn't lie…would she?!_

"Okay Mr. Shue..I mean Skipper. Where did everyone go? They are here right?

"Oh yes little buddy. I lost Mary-Ann, she was right beside me earlier. So they must be in the forest somewhere." Mr. Shue pointed to the forest. It was covered with lots of trees and it looked like it extended all around the island.

Finn looked at Mr. Shue or Skipper as he wanted to be called.

_I wonder if Rachel is here. In fact, I wonder if everyone is here._

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this. Okay Finn don't go all Han Solo on yourself. _

_Everything is going to be fine…I hope**.**_

**So Finn is Gilligan and Mr. Shue is Skipper! Now I kinda think I got Mary-Ann, but I don't know what to do about the others! So tell what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry! Some of you have probably been waiting for an update!! My bad! So here is the next chapter. It may not be good, but I try. :)**

**And I don't own Glee, but I wish I did. Because if I did...Finn and Puck would be all mine. ;)**

_Finn and Mr. Shue were walking through the forest._

"_Surely they must be around here somewhere."_

_All of the sudden, the two men heard a scream. That sounded like Quinn. Oh no. _then another one followed after that. _That sounded like Rachel. What is going on here.._

"You stepped on my dress you filth! You owe me $1000 dollars!!"

"Well I'm sorry. Maybe you shouldn't wear expensive dresses on a three hour tour!"

"Rachel!?!" Finn exclaimed. Rachel looked at him.

"Who's Rachel? I'm Mary-Ann. Who are you?" said Rachel.

"Oh right, my bad. Sorry, I'm Fi…Gilligan ." Finn said. _That is one weird name..who names their kid Gilligan. Woah…_Finn looked at Quinn. "Quinn? Wow, you're like skinnier than the last time I saw you."

"Excuse me!! My name is Ginger Grant, the famous movie star! And I'm on a very productive diet thank you very much!" Quinn said as she slapped Finn.

_Right Ginger…of course. And Mary-Ann. Okay if I remember correctly, I have met everyone except the Professor, and Mr. and Mrs. Howell…well I wonder who they could be…but I'm afraid of the results._

"Well little buddy..we found some of them..but there were three more passengers. The only question is where are they. Girls have you seen them?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Well I think I remember them headed toward the beach to find you Captain." Rachel told him.

"Tarnations! Girls, you, Gilligan and I are going to go back to the beach. We've got some searching and building to do.

"But what if I break a nail!?" Quinn questioned. _Yeah she's the perfect Ginger._

_Well this should be a blast..the only question I have is…do they ever get off this island…because I really hope so. If I ever wake up, remind me to never watch Skinemax ever again.._

**Alrighty! I have ideas for the other three! Maybe I should have made Mercedes be Ginger, but then I thought of Quinn because she can be mean. But give me some ideas just in case for the 3! :) And I will try to update soon, or during Thanksgiving Break which is this week! So excited! So review please, constructive criticism is allowed. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: OMG I'm so sorry for you readers! I totally meant to update, but school has been really really really stressful on me! I have no blow-off class whatsoever, so I have homework every night. But it's Spring Break, so I finally updated after like 4 months. But hopefully you will be okay with this post. Enjoy and R&R. :)**

**Ch. 4**

Meanwhile on the other side of the island, three people were walking around.

"Lovey, I mean this sincerely, but you seriously need to stop freaking out like this. We will all be fine. Nothing to worry about" Kurt Hummel III pointed out to his wife.

"Oh hell to the naw! Listen Kurt, I don't care, but I want to get off this island. And where is everyone else!? What if they are all dead!? And our money! I really hope it didn't fall overboard! Oh my God!!!!!" Mercedes exclaimed rather loudly, scaring away all the wild animals from the forest.

"Will you all please SHUT UP!" Noah Puckerman pronounced. "Seriously, I'm trying to think about where everybody else could possibly be, but I can't concentrate will all of your arguing!"

"Well listen Mr. Smartypants, but I really don't give a Kim Kardashian's butt about you, I'm worried about my money!" Mercedes told him.

_I swear, if I ever date or marry anyone like that, I think I would rather shoot myself, or as a matter of fact, bean myself in the head with a coconut. But the chances of success for that a probably 1 to 373. Thank you Mythbusters for that fact. _Noah thought secretly.

"Hey Mohawk, are you even listening to what I'm saying!?" she screamed.

"Hey Rich dude, please make her shut up, I can't think straight." Noah said.

"Sure, I would if I could find my bear. Have you seen it? I can't sleep without it, and without "Defying Gravity" playing on my stereo." Kurt told him.

_Oh brother……help me._

_**Meanwhile on the other other side…**_

"Hey …Kipper, are we done walking yet? I'm super exhausted. I need a drink." Finn questioned.

"Yeah little buddy, but just a little bit further and we'll stop for a five minute break."

"Thank goodness, my feet couldn't take anymore! I will seriously need a new pedicure for all this, and you're paying for it, Captain!" Quinn yelled.

"Geez, can't you be happy that you're not here all alone, with the snakes, mosquitoes, and spiders out here. I bet you wouldn't even know what to do." Rachel told her.

All of the sudden, the four members heard a someone yell, "Oh hell to the naw! You did not just say that Mohawk!"

"Who could that be?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I think I know…" Finn said, walking to the sound of the voices, with the other three following him.


End file.
